Sadiki's Story
by Sadiki Sawa
Summary: Sadiki, princess of the Pridelands, is beginning to think Scar and Zira were good and didn't deserve to die. When she runs away to find a familiar lioness, will Sadiki destroy the Pridelands or realize her mistake?
1. Chapter 1 The Presentation

**Sadiki's storY**

**a fanfiction sequel to simba's pride**

**Chapter One - The Presentation**

"She is very beautiful," Rafiki the mandrill said, smiling wide as he looked down at Kiara, the lioness who happened to be Queen of the Pridelands. His words did not to refer to Kiara, but rather the small cub in her paws. Kiara smiled too. "Thank you," she replied. Rafiki proceeded to crack open a gourd and spread its red interior on the cub's forehead. Next to Queen Kiara stood King Kovu, proud and tall with a flowing brown mane, who looked down at his mate and daughter with a smile larger than anyone else's, even those of the previous King and Queen, Simba and Nala, who sat not too far behind them.

Rafiki dusted the cub's forehead with sand and picked her up, slowly walking towards the tip of the great Pride Rock. Kiara stood and nuzzled Kovu, swelling with pride. Rafiki finally reached the tip, and after a long silence, held up the young future Queen for all the animals in the African Pridelands to see. The air was suddenly filled with the trumpets of elephants and pounding of hooves. The lion pride roared, monkeys clapped, birds took to the skies. A gust of wind ruffled Kovu's mane as he held his head high in pride.

Sadiki, the daughter of Kovu and Kiara and granddaughter of Simba and Nala, had been shown to all. One day, she would be the Queen.


	2. Chapter 2 Growing Up

**Chapter Two - Life as a Cub**

Simba nuzzled Nala. The couple was aging, now too old to remain rulers of the Pridelands, but grateful to live long enough to see their granddaughter. "She'll make a wonderful queen," Nala said proudly. "I hope," sighed Simba. "Kovu is a great King...but he hasn't lived here all his life. He took his training to be King fine, but I wonder if he can teach Sadiki to be a good Queen."

"Don't forget, Kiara can help too," Nala said. Simba nodded. They sat silent, watching Sadiki play with a butterfly a few feet away. The cub's body was a cream color that resembled Nala's. Her lower jaw and underbelly were a lighter cream, as were her toes. The tip of her tail was a dark brown, the same color as a stripe that started at her forehead and continued down her back. This stripe matched that of Zira, Kovu's deceased mother. Sadiki had never been told the story of Zira and the Outlanders, but she had secretly wondered why some of the lions in her pride, like Vitani, looked slightly different from the others.

After awhile, the butterfly flew off. As Sadiki was about to go find another to chase, Kiara approached her. "Hey, Mom!" the cub said excitedly. Kiara nuzzled her daughter. "Good morning," she replied. "Follow me." Sadiki was curious and followed her mother. They climbed down the rocky steps of the side of their home, Pride Rock. "Where are we going?" Sadiki asked. "To the top of Pride Rock," Kiara replied. Sadiki was confused. "You mean where I was just playing?" Kiara shook her head. "No, not the tip...the very top."

Sadiki looked up. She saw the large, jutting section of Pride Rock, its back full of grass and small trees, the top looming high above the ground. It was the very spot Simba had been taken years ago by Mufasa to watch the sunrise and learn about the Pridelands.

Eventually mother and daughter climbed to the top. Sadiki gasped at the sight. The Pridelands in their entirety lay before her, every inch coated in sunlight, aside from the dark areas near the border. Kiara began to explain to Sadiki. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom. One day, you will find a King, and this land will be yours."

Sadiki smiled. "All that stuff?" she asked, "All of it?" Kiara nodded. "Everything will be yours. But you have to take care of it, Sadiki. _Fatshe leso lea halalea_ - our land is holy." Sadiki stared. Kiara laughed. "You'll understand when you're older," she said with a chuckle. She turned and began to make the descent to the ground. A curious Sadiki followed, her mind busy thinking of her power in the future.

Sadiki and Kiara met Kovu at the bottom. Kovu and Kiara nuzzled. "I'm going to teach you something your great grandfather Mufasa taught to your grandfather Simba," Kovu said, nuzzling Sadiki. Sadiki nuzzled back. Kovu smiled at Kiara and walked away towards the grassy plains. Sadiki followed. They soon arrived near many herds of antelope and other animals. Kovu began the speech Simba had helped him to learn and understand. "Sadiki...everything you see exists in a delicate balance. As Queen, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

"Mmm, antelope," Sadiki laughed. Kovu chuckled and continued the traditional speech. "When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so...we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." Kovu stared forward, examining the lands and the animals. He turned to Sadiki. "You can go along and play, if you want." Sadiki nodded and ran off in hopes of finding an interesting insect to chase.

Kovu smiled and flopped down in the grass to rest a bit. Soon he'd have to teach her more about the history of the Pridelands...and that would mean fully explaining the stories of Scar, Zira, and the Outlanders. "Kovu," a female voice said. Kovu turned his head to see his sister Vitani heading towards him. They nuzzled in greeting. "How's the lesson going?" she asked. Kovu nodded. "Good, good...but a history lesson will have to come soon." Vitani knew what he meant and sighed. "It's okay, Kovu. She should know. She's got a big job ahead of her, she needs to know what can happen...and that there is some bad in the world." Kovu nodded in agreement. "I don't want her to feel too overwhelmed. She's still a cub, there's only good in her world right now." Vitani looked at the far away form of Sadiki, bounding through the grasses after a bug or bird. "She won't be a cub forever."


	3. Chapter 3 Recent History

**Chapter Three - Growing Up**

Rafiki sat in the Tree of Life, staring at his illustration of Sadiki. The cub was growing each day. "She will make a wonderful queen," Rafiki said quietly as the stars twinkled and the great Kings of the Past listened in from high above. All was silent with the exception of a soft rain. The old mandrill felt something was wrong, but could not place what. He concentrated on the image of Sadiki painted on the tree bark. "I suppose we'll just have to see," he said, looking up at the sky.

The rain soon stopped. Much later the sun began to rise and Kovu's pride began to stir. Simba and Nala, somewhat weak and old, stretched. Kovu blinked and stared outside at the rays of light that began to creep into the sleeping cave of Pride Rock. Sadiki, now nearly a young adult, stretched and bounded outside. Today Kovu and Simba would be teaching her the history of the Pridelands, from Mufasa's time to now. Apparently this period of time was very important, and soon Sadiki would finally know why.

Sadiki padded to the tip of Pride Rock and sat down. An explosion of color filled the Pridelands with light. A gorgeous sunrise. A small gust of wind tangled itself through Sadiki's short hair. She closed her eyes, smiling. She was incredibly happy here. Birds chirped somewhere in the distance. Sadiki stood and slowly walked back near the sleeping cave, hoping Kovu and Simba were awake enough to begin today's lesson.

Kovu was stretching, Simba at his side. "Are you ready yet?" Sadiki asked quietly, since a few lionesses were still asleep. Kovu nodded. "Come," said Simba. The two lions began to walk to the top of Pride Rock, the same place Sadiki had been taught her first lesson by Kiara. Sadiki had gone to the top many times alone, but each time seemed new. She loved the view.

"I was born to King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi," Simba began. "My father was a fair and kind ruler. His laws are still used to this day." Sadiki listened to Simba carefully, taking in every word and trying to remember each one. Simba continued. "But my uncle, Scar, was jealous. He wanted to be king. He had hyena minions, many of them...and I'm sure he set three of them on my best friend and I when we were cubs. I have no proof, but it's likely what happened..." Simba paused a moment.

"Who was your best friend?" Sadiki asked. "My mate Nala," Simba said with a smile. "Anyways, when I was a cub, Scar told me to wait in a gorge for a surprise. Soon, a stampede of wildebeest appeared and chased me. I was terrified...Scar got my father, who saved me. He tried to climb up a cliff, and he made it...then he fell and was trampled to death."

Sadiki gasped and nuzzled Simba's leg to comfort him. "I found his body and Scar told me that he was dead. Not only that, but that if it wasn't for me, he'd still be alive. He told me to run away. And I did." It was obvious Simba was having a bit of trouble telling the story of his past, but he went on anyways, for it was obvious Sadiki was interested.

"So I was found by a meerkat named Timon and his friend Pumbaa the warthog. I lived with them for years. I had no worries, I turned away from my past, I forgot my responsibilities. One day, a lioness appeared and chased Pumbaa. I attacked her, and she pinned me down like Nala used to do. I asked if it was her...and it was. We realized we were in love. But that night, she told me that Scar let the hyenas take over the Pridelands."

Simba continued on with his story as Sadiki listened. She was especially surprised when Simba nearly reached the end and told her that Scar had murdered Mufasa. Sadiki was shocked. Could greed really go that far? Then Kovu began to tell the story of Simba's pride, and how he had been raised to kill Simba. Sadiki gasped upon hearing of Zira's death, and how her mother had tried to save the cruel lioness. The story ended, and Sadiki was silent, contemplating the remarkable story as she stared at her lands.

"You may go now if you wish," said Kovu. Sadiki nodded, nuzzled the lions, and made her way down Pride Rock, thinking the whole time. Then, strange thoughts entered her head. Could she really blame Scar for his jealousy? What if he deserved to be King? What if he had been King the whole time, and ended up being a better one? She shook her head. No...Mufasa was a good king, Scar was evil. Then she thought about her grandmother Zira. Had Zira really done anything wrong? She was merely seeking revenge. Sadiki thought that she, too, would want revenge if someone she loved was murdered. Wait - Scar wasn't murdered by Simba. Or was he? Confused by these strange thoughts, Sadiki lay down under a tree to contemplate.

The more Sadiki thought, the more she felt sorry for Scar and Zira. She'd even started thinking that Simba murdered Scar and Kiara murdered Zira. "That isn't true," she whispered to herself. Sadiki was curious about these villians in the history of her lands. Sadiki got up and went to find Vitani. She enjoyed talking to Vitani...and she knew Zira was Vitani's mother.

Sadiki found Vitani soon and they began to talk about the history lesson. "My mother raised me to be on her side," said Vitani, "I knew there would be hardly any benefit for me from taking over the Pridelands. But it was like she brainwashed me. When your mother told us that we were one...I realized how pointless the fighting was..." "But Zira just wanted revenge for Scar, right?" asked Sadiki. Vitani nodded. "But Scar was greedy and jealous." Sadiki thought for a moment. "It makes sense he was jealous..." Vitani stared. "Maybe so. But that doesn't make it right." Sadiki nodded slowly as Vitani stood. "One more question...what did Zira look like?" asked Sadiki. "Hmm...she had tan fur with a lighter underbelly...yellow eyes with red pupils...one torn ear...and a stripe down her back. Just like yours." Vitani walked away.


	4. Chapter 4 Betrayal

**Chapter Four - Betrayal**

Sadiki was confused. Very, very confused. She was now a young adult, but she'd been thinking about Scar and Zira since the day she heard their stories. And the more she thought about them, the more she decided she wanted to avenge them. She'd never even met them, but she found herself understanding their wishes. She talked to Vitani often, slipping in questions about Zira's plans. She had it engraved in her mind that her grandfather Simba had indeed murdered Scar, not the hyenas, and that if it wasn't for Kiara, Zira would have lived. She found it hard to be around Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara. She was even angry at Vitani at times for agreeing with Kiara and becoming a Pridelander.

Sadiki made sure to disguise her wishes by becoming incredibly loyal to her pride. She worked hard to be a skilled hunter. Though she usually liked to be alone, she tried to be kind to her parents when she was around them to ensure they wouldn't be suspicious. At first Sadiki had been disturbed by her respect for Scar and Zira, but now she ignored that feeling. Each day, she became a better hunter, a better queen. But the rest of her pride didn't know that each day, she became more cruel and dedicated.

In the old baobab tree sat Rafiki. A powerful gust of wind signaled the presence of the Kings of the Past, again warning him of an unexpected threat, just like they had when Sadiki was a cub. Rafiki sighed. The wind picked up again and sent a stray leaf flying. The leaf blew over to the image of Sadiki on the tree. The wind pushed the leaf against the image. Rafiki quietly gasped. The past kings were telling him that this threat had something to do with Sadiki. "No," Rafiki whispered, "She is a loyal princess, she has done nothing wrong."

But the kings were persistant, and the wind kept the leaf firmly against the drawing. "Okay," Rafiki said, "Okay!" The wind died down and the leaf fell to the ground. Rafiki decided he had to visit the Pridelands. He grabbed his staff and slowly made his way down the trunk of the Tree of Life.

Sadiki had brainwashed herself. She didn't know how, or why, but she had, and there was no turning back. She looked out at the starry sky outside the sleeping cave. Everyone else was asleep. She gazed from her mother and father to Simba and Nala.

Simba.

Without Simba, Scar could have been King and Zira could have been happy. Slowly and quietly, Sadiki stood and approached the sleeping form of Simba. He was old, his fur and mane were dull, and he was weak. Sadiki gave a low growl. Scar had deserved to be King...he was smart and wise...

The Princess lowered her head and sunk her fangs into his thick neck. The feeble and aging Simba grunted in pain, looking up to see his granddaughter biting his neck. His eyes widened in shock, then froze, dead. Sadiki smiled and released her grip on her grandfather's neck. Memories flooded her head, of playing with Simba as a cub, learning about the Pridelands with him, and the great bond they'd shared before she began seperating herself from family...

But she'd killed him. It was too late. She shook her head. She'd done the right thing. Scar and Zira were watching from the stars, and surely they were pleased! Sadiki took a look at her parents...her heroes as a cub, her enemies now. She licked Simba's blood from her teeth. The blood of family.

With one last look at Simba's dead body, Sadiki turned and ran as far as she could, away from the Pridelands.

Rafiki arrived at Pride Rock soon after Sadiki had began to run. He slowly climbed its side and quietly entered the sleeping cave. All looked peaceful, but Sadiki was nowhere to be found. Rafiki began to walk around the sleeping lions to look for her, when he saw the dead body of Simba. He gasped and examined the body. He found wounds on the neck and blood around Simba's lifeless form.

Simba dead, obviously murdered...Sadiki nowhere to be found...and, presently, Rafiki noticed a few bloody pawprints leading towards the back exit of Pride Rock. "No..." he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5 I Never Died

**Chapter Five - Still Alive**

**Many, many months ago...**

_"Zira...I'll help you!" a young Kiara stretched her paw out. She was perched on a rock high above a rushing river, and dangling from this rock was the cruel lioness Zira. Zira looked up, an expression of terror and confusion on her face. She gripped at the rock for dear life. She could take the paw of the Pridelander, or stay loyal to Scar and ignore Kiara's offering of help._

_Small chunks of rock crumbled beneath Zira's paws, back claws scraping the hard surface. Maybe Kiara was right...maybe she should take her paw..._

_But it was too late. The crumbling rock loosened her grip and she fell towards the powerful foaming river. The fall seemed to take ages, all seemed silent. She could see Kiara staring in shock one moment, and the next she fell with great force into the churning waters. Her mouth filled with water. Her paws scraped at the air, trying to find a hold, and her body was pushed downstream. She gasped for breath, but of course, there was no air to be found. She tried to push herself up, but the rushing river stopped her. _

_High above the river, Kiara turned her gaze from the horrible scene as her father Simba helped her off the cliff. Zira's previous allies stared in shock, then shook their heads and turned towards Kovu, Kiara and Simba...towards a new life._

_Very soon, the river slowed. Huge logs, which had been holding the river back before its waters came rushing out, floated quickly downstream. Zira was, surprisingly, still alive. The calm water allowed her to finally stick her head out. She took a long, massive breath, legs kicking to keep her afloat. Air, sweet air! She was lightheaded and confused. Using her last bit of energy she swam to a floating log. Swimming took great amounts of effort, but once the lioness latched onto a log, her tired muscles were able to rest. _

_Simba and his pride hadn't seen Zira surface. They had long since returned to Pride Rock. Zira let out a low growl. Her allies and her children had turned on her. And after all she'd taught them! Simba was the enemy! How could they go off with him? It was his wretched daughter. Zira didn't care if Kiara had offered to save her life, she had survived herself anyway. Kiara was still Zira's idea of evil. _

_After awhile of floating on the log, Zira had enough energy to gently paddle towards the side of the cliff face, where there was a long, narrow piece of land that would lead her out of the river. She slowly climbed up the land's side and began to walk. Her muscles were sore. _

_Where would she go? She couldn't return to the Pridelands. She'd never be on their side. She couldn't go to the Outlands. What if her allies returned? Even a lioness as cruel and sure of herself as Zira would be embarassed to admit she'd almost died while a Pridelander survived, and that she'd almost let that Pridelander help her. _

_Her only choice was to find a new home._

**Five months later...**

_Zira had found a home. Her home was in a dry area along the border of the Pridelands. Simba very rarely came all the way to this particular area. There was just enough prey to keep Zira alive, and a warm, sandy cave she slept in. But still, she was lonely and hated Simba just as much as she had five months ago._

_One day, as Zira was laying boredly in her cave, she heard pawsteps. She looked outside the cave and saw the shadow of a male lion. She growled. Simba..._

_Without thinking, she got up and raced outside the cave, then gave a mighty roar in the direction she'd seen Simba's shadow. When she opened her eyes after her thunderous roar, she gasped. Simba was cowering before her...and not only that...this lion wasn't Simba! It was a frail male lion. He seemed hungry, scared and confused. He had very light cream fur, a thick, full mane of dark brown hair, and golden eyes. Lighter brown framed his eyes and hair the same color as his mane was present on his chin as well. Despite the full mane he seemed to be the size of an adolescent, but that could have been because he was in need of food._

_Zira said nothing. She glanced at his nose. It was the shape of a Pridelander's nose. "Pridelander," she growled. "Wh-what?" the lion asked. "You're from the Pridelands!" Zira roared, bending down, prepared to spring. "No!" the lion shouted, "I am a rogue! I come from a pride far away from here!" Zira looked the lion over. Indeed, he did have characteristics that weren't typical of a Pridelander._

_"Very well," the lioness growled. "Who are you?" The lion stood a bit taller, obviously less afraid, and quitely replied, "Msafiri." Zira nodded. "I am Zira, and I was banished long ago from the Pridelands." Zira told Msafiri her story, glad to have someone to talk to even if she couldn't fully trust him. Msafiri growled when Zira had finished. "You can never trust a pride with lions like that...they need brains, like this Scar you told me about." Zira nodded in agreement. She was beginning to like Msafiri._

_Msafiri stayed with Zira and became her protecter. She hunted for him and he grew strong. Zira didn't know that her son Kovu and his mate Kiara had given birth to Sadiki, but around the time it had happened, Zira began to have dreams that something good was to happen soon. Even Msafiri had one of these dreams occasionally, but his were different than Zira's._

_The night Sadiki killed Simba, Zira had the best dream she'd ever had and sat at her cave's entrance, planning to stay awake all night in case something wonderful came to her._


	6. Chapter 6 I've Always Wanted to Meet You

**Chapter Six - Meeting**

Sadiki's limbs ached. She'd been running for what seemed like hours. Traces of the dried blood of Simba were caked on to the short fur of her muzzle. The salty taste lingered on her tongue. She was not angry or sad. She was determined. She'd reached the border of the Pridelands and slowed to a walk, finding a place to stay. There was no need to return to her home. She had no respect for Kovu, Kiara, Nala, or (of course) Simba.

Sadiki became tired as she walked along the outskirts of her home. She was striding through sand rather than savannah now. After about twenty minutes she spotted rocks and caves far ahead. She put on a burst of energy and sprinted forward, eager to find shelter and maybe food.

The tired lioness arrived shortly. She spotted a nice, big cave and approached it, longing for sleep.

Zira gasped. A lioness was walking towards her cave! She turned the corner of the cave's opening and growled, leapt forward, and pinned the lioness down. She bared her teeth, chest heaving in anger. "Who are you!?" she shrieked, noticing that the lioness's nose was in the shape of a Pridelander's nose. Sadiki was terrified. "I am Sadiki! Daughter of Kovu and Kiara, rulers of the Pridelands!"

Now, Zira was even more furious. She gave a frighteningly loud roar and opened her mouth wide, slowly bending down to clamp her jaws around the scared, shivering lioness's neck. Just then, Sadiki noticed the stripe down Zira's back. Vitani had told her months before that Zira had a stripe just like Sadiki's. "Zira?" Sadiki asked in awe.

Zira's tight, angered facial expression loosened. She noticed Sadiki's head stripe, and the dry blood on her face. "How do you know who I am?" Zira growled. Sadiki smiled. "I've always wanted to meet you..." Zira was quite confused. Sadiki continued. "I can't believe you're alive! I'm trying to avenge you..."

"Wait. The daughter of that traitor Kovu is trying to avenge me?" Zira growled. It seemed impossible. "Yes," Sadiki said. "I just..." she paused...it was hard to admit. "I just...killed my...my grandfather..."  
"Simba!?" Zira roared, "He's dead!? My..." she thought a moment, "my...granddaughter...killed Simba?" Zira cackled, a huge smile stretching across her face. Surely this was what her dreams were about! Sadiki nodded, "Yes, I killed him." Zira was happy. Sadiki felt accomplished.

"Msafiri!" Zira called, "Come meet my granddaughter!" Sadiki smiled. Msafiri came galloping out of the cave in confusion. Sadiki got up off the ground and looked at him. He frowned at her, obviously still confused. "Sadiki," Zira said, almost giggling, "This is my friend Msafiri. Msafiri, Sadiki has just killed Simba!"

Msafiri nuzzled Sadiki. Sadiki blushed. "Thank you for murdering the lion who ruined the life of such a wonderful lioness as Zira," Msafiri said in his deep voice. Zira smiled and looked at Sadiki. "Come, Sadiki, you may stay with us." Zira and Msafiri walked into the cave. Sadiki followed, yawning. She curled up in the cave's warm sand and quickly fell asleep.

Zira lay down in the warm sand in front of the cave, a grin still spread wide across her face. Msafiri seated himself in front of her. "How do we know she isn't lying!?" he whispered urgently. Zira's grin faded and a low growl rumbled deep in her chest. "Well," she began slowly, "I know my dreams meant _something_. Never before have I had dreams so vivid..."

"But how do you know they were _good_ dreams?" Msafiri demanded desperately. "I know they were," came Zira's prompt reply. Msafiri frowned. "Besides," Zira continued, lifting herself up from the sand, "What could a little lioness do to harm us? Kovu and Kiara don't know I'm alive. They wouldn't send someone to finish me off."

Zira turned and stepped into the cave, flicking her tail. Msafiri nodded slowly in agreement. He sighed, then followed Zira inside.

Tears streamed down a sobbing Nala's face as she lay with the lifeless body of Simba. She nuzzled the mane and neck, accidently rubbing against the wound and further staining her pelt with blood, just as she had been doing all morning.

"Careful, Nala...you're getting the blood on you again..." Kovu replied, his voice quiet, low, and full of anguish. Nala ignored him, and continued to cry and bury herself in the fur of her lifeless mate, and lifelong best friend.

Kiara stood by her side, sobbing as well. Rafiki sat by Kovu, his head buried in his hand as he considered all that had happened. The pride had just awoken, and all were in mourning.

"It is time I announce what the Great Kings have told me in regards to the murder," Rafiki said slowly. Nala's sobbing ceased and she looked towards him with wide eyes. Kovu and Kiara glanced over curiously. The rest of the lionesses in the pride blinked up, staring at the mandrill.

"You may have noticed Princess Sadiki is not present here." A few pride members gasped. In all the confusion, they hadn't noticed her abscence. Rafiki continued after a moment of hesitation. "The Great Kings warned me of trouble, and last night they informed me it would have to do with the Princess. I came here, and found Simba dead. Murdered. Sadiki was nowhere to be seen, and look." He pointed to the trail of bloody pawprints.

There was a collective gasp. Jaws dropped, lionesses blinked at each other in confusion and shook their heads. Kiara stuttered, shaking her head rapidly. "No!" she finally shouted. She leapt up, staring desperately at Rafiki. "No!" she repeated, "Sadiki would never dream of harming Simba! Never!" Kovu growled, baring his fangs, and gave a few unhurried, clear, approving nods.

Rafiki looked down sadly at the surface of Pride Rock and shook his head. "There is too much evidence." He looked up and stared into Kiara's eyes, an expression of determination on his face. "But we will find out why she did it. We will."

"Sadiki!" Zira hollered. Sadiki blinked, slowly lifted her head, and yawned. "Hmm?" She smacked her lips, slowly stood, and shook out her short fur.

"Good morning," Zira smiled. "Planning begins today." Sadiki blinked. "Planning for what?" she asked. Zira chuckled. "You are going to help Msafiri and I take over the Pridelands."  
Sadiki smiled. "You deserve these lands, Zira. I will do whatever I can to help you," she said confidently. Finally, she would be helping Zira, a brave and noble lioness she respected highly, get just what she deserved!

Zira smiled even wider. "Excellent," she smirked. "Msafiri will begin to train you to fight, starting today. I want this to happen as quick as it can. And with you here, it will be easy to attack the Pridelands."


	7. Chapter 7 Plan of Attack

**Chapter Seven - Plan of Attack**

"Yes, that's it, that's it!" Msafiri exclaimed as Sadiki practiced a slashing technique. They'd been practicing fighting for about a month now. Sadiki was strong and powerful to begin with, and was quickly becoming a better fighter. Zira willingly hunted overtime, keeping Msafiri and Sadiki well-fed and always hardy.

Sadiki smiled. She'd become very close to Msafiri since they began training. She felt more comfortable around the big, powerful male now that he'd opened up so much, and she looked forward to their training sessions.

"You're about ready, Sadiki," Msafiri remarked. He walked in a circle around her, examining her powerful form. "We should begin to plan this attack." Sadiki beamed. "Thank you for all you've done, Msafiri," she purred. Msafiri nodded and grinned, then padded over to Zira.

"It's time we began to think of a strategy. Arrange the battle," he stated. Zira nodded approvingly. "Very well," she said. "First things first. We need more lions. We cannot fight them with just the three of us."

Sadiki stepped over to Zira and Msafiri to assist in the planning. "I can help with that," Msafiri said. "After I left my pride, I made sure to travel as far as I could. I formed countless alliances, as well as countless enemies. I know of many loners, many prides, many bands of nomads, who shared similar opinions and could aid us."

Zira cackled with joy. "Perfect. Msafiri, you go off now and find your allies, the ones closest to here. Gather as many as you can! This attack shouldn't be terribly hard, so I ask you, perform your duty with haste!" She was so overjoyed to hear that assistance was so easy to recieve that she gave Msafiri a quick nuzzle before urging him on his way.

Msafiri smiled. "I'll return soon, and when I do, planning can begin. This land will be ours!" He raced across the dirt and sand, throwing up a cloud of dust behind him. "Goodbye, Zira. And goodbye, Sadiki!" he hollered as he sprinted out of sight. Sadiki smiled as Msafiri became but a speck on the horizon. She was always impressed by his speed and stamina, and ability to please Zira.

Far off, a bird called. Sadiki gazed up at the twinkling stars. A light breeze skimmed over her back and ears. She buried herself further into the warm sand at the entrance of the cave she shared with Msafiri and Zira.

Zira lay a few feet away. Sadiki glanced over. A wide grin seemed to be permenantly carved into Zira's face. The stars twinkled in her eyes, which seemed wide and confident. Suddenly, a light tapping noise sounded in the distance.

"Zira?" Sadiki asked. Zira blinked over at the other lioness. "Hmm?"

"Did you hear something?" Sadiki asked. Zira shook her head. "No, I wasn't paying atten-wait, why, I do hear something. How odd..." the tan lioness's ears flicked in the direction the sound came from. She heaved herself up and took a few heavy, tired steps directly outside the cave. Sadiki followed.

The tapping sound increased in loudness. Sadiki blinked in the area from which in came. She squinted. "Look!" she exclaimed, tossing her head towards the source of the noise.

A black dot was racing towards them. "Msafiri!" Zira cried. The black dot increased in size, and Sadiki noticed it was more of a black _bar_. "He's found help!" Sadiki exclaimed.

In time, Msafiri raced towards them, his features now clear. At least ten lions followed. Msafiri dipped his head when he arrived in front of Zira. He gasped for breath. "Zira," he finally said, his voice clear and booming, "I have found you a pride. These lions and lionesses come from places near and far. They wish to help. They need a new place to live desperately, and the Pridelands seem perfect for them. They will willingly fight on our side. I have warned them that the road we will take to take over these lands could be a violent one, and they have accepted this."

Msafiri turned to the new lions. "This is Zira, and she will serve as your leader as long as we fight." The new arrivals bowed their heads.

"Well done, Msafiri," Zira smiled. "And in record time! Barely six sunrises have come and gone!" Msafiri nodded. "I tried my best o please you. And I think I have found lions who will please you very much."

The sun beat down upon the Pridelands. Zira's pride was gathered together behind a hill. They were just outside the area that most Pridelanders typically stayed in. Here, there were many small hills perfect for hiding.

"About now?" Zira whispered to Sadiki, who nodded.

"Who will be on patrol today?" Zira asked. "I don't know," Sadiki whispered in reply.

"Someone's coming! Buru, go!" Msafiri whispered urgently. Buru, a rather frail brown lion with a thick, dark mane, nodded once and quickly dashed behind another tiny hill. He pulled out the freshly killed carcass of a young antelope. A few lions licked their lips at the sight of the meat. Zira growled at them, warning them not to interfere.

Buru pulled the carcass onto the flat area in front of the tiny hills. He pulled it as far as he could, and began to eat. Sure enough, a Pridelander lioness, who had been told to patrol the area that day, soon approached.

"You are not a Pridelander, and have no right to steal our prey," the female stated, growling at Buru. Buru began his act. He gasped. "This prey belongs to a pride!? I'm terribly sorry! Oh, goodness! These are such beautiful lands, and with so much food and water...I could have guessed a pride would live nearby, I suppose. A respectable one, I'd guess."

"And you would have guessed correctly," the female said. "I will allow you to keep your kill, and eat it here, but after that you must leave. If I find you here again, I will have no choice other than to chase you off." Buru nodded briskly. "Of course, of course. I thank you for letting me finish this food. I haven't eaten in weeks!"

The female snorted. "Sorry to hear you're a lousy hunter, sir. Well, I must be on my way. I need to patrol my lands. I will return here when I'm done and I will expect to see you gone."

"Certainly, certainly!" Buru said. "But first, might I ask, what pride resides here?" The female had begun to walk away, but stopped. "The pride of King Kovu and Queen Kiara," she replied.

"How large is your pride?" he asked. "Quite large," the female replied, slowly and hesitantly. "Almost twenty members, ever since we merged with another pride long ago..." Buru nodded. "I hope your pride prosperes. No sick members, are there?" The female shook her head, and went on her way.

"Now!" Buru shouted. The female froze, looking behind her, her eyes full of fright. From behind a small hill, Zira's pride raced forth, coming directly at her.

Zira cackled, leaping onto the female, and lashing about. Others dived in. The female gave shrieks and roars of horror, and began to throw the lions off. Zira's pride was mainly composed of weak lions in need of food. Zira quickly realized they likely should have waited to begin their plans.

But the pride continued to attack. Each time, the female managed to throw them off, but suffered cuts and painful blows. She gasped for breath after throwing a last lion off.

Zira, Msafiri, and Sadiki, the strongest, leapt onto the female, ripping and clawing at her fur and skin. Sadiki pinned the female down and wrestled with her, accidently throwing Msafiri and Zira off.

Great excitement filled Sadiki. She'd hardly gotten a good look at her enemy, but what did it matter? She seemed to be winning, and the fight was absolutely thrilling.

Sadiki rolled the female onto her back, and pinned her down. She clawed at the enemy's legs, and a few lions darted over to help ensure that the enemy was indeed too weak to fight back. Sadiki pushed against the enemy's jaw and chest, exposing the throat. The female breathed rapidly, obviously terrified. Sadiki spread her jaws, white teeth gleaming, and slowly sunk her head towards the female's throat.

"Finish 'er off, Sadiki!" Zira cried. The female froze. Her head darted in the direction of Zira's voice. "Zira!? Sadi-" her last sentence was never finished, for Sadiki had pierced the throat and rendered the female lifeless. Blood trickled down Sadiki's chin, dripping into the enemy's open throat. She cackled, smiling as she gazed upon the wound she'd inflicted on her fellow Pridelander...now her enemy.

Curious, Sadiki pushed on the nose of the dead female to let the head drop over the throat, so that she could see just who she'd killed. She gazed into the lifeless eyes, and studied the features.

Then, she froze. Her wide smirk fell, becoming a frown of terror. Her tensed muscles eased, and her whole body she'd held in such a strong, confident manner just moments ago seemed to be reduced to a pile of goo.

"Brilliant, Sadiki! The plan is working! We'll just present the dead body to the Pridelanders, and they'll have to fight us!" But Sadiki was deaf to Zira's praise. For the face she was staring into was not just the face of a dead lioness, but the face of a dead best friend. A dead Vitani.


End file.
